


Stargazing

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dating, Dry Humping, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Trans Male Character, brotherhood era, but kind of modern au, trans!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: After a tipsy confession from Noctis, they realize they've both been pining for each other. Ignis still has some reservations about dating though. (Kinkmeme fill.)





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=4510260#cmt4510260):  
> "The trans character has been burned in the past by boyfriends who just see him as a two-for-one girl-boyfriend and they absolutely do not want to be penetrated vaginally. Or anally (maybe if it was with a long-time partner. But not now).  
> Luckily, there's more to sex than being penetrated!"
> 
> There's some mention of Ignis's dysphoria and uncomfortable sexual situations with exes. Ignis's preferences in this aren't intended to generalize all trans men.

 

 

 

  
Ignis probably wouldn't believe him, but Noctis had been crushing on him since forever, practically. Even if his surly lazy ass often didn't show it, he'd looked up to Ignis since he was a little kid, relied on him, trusted him, and--in his teens--finally admitted to himself that he definitely liked Ignis more than an advisor or friend.  
  
He'd also spent years telling himself that Ignis thought of him as a little brother at best, and as a bratty kid he was paid to look after at worst. A vocally pessimistic part of his mind kept telling him to give it up, that he had a silly little crush he needed to get over.  
  
Problem was that Noctis's feelings for Ignis hadn't disappeared like some juvenile hero-worship crush. He'd tried dating a couple of people at school to see if he was just fixated on Ignis because he barely spent time with anyone apart from him, Prompto, and Gladio. Noctis never actually felt comfortable with these people though, not the way he hoped to.  
  
There was his status, and then his schedule, and his laziness, and of course the crushing reality of expectations vs. reality. Noctis wasn't quite sure about people's expectations, but he disappointed them. And Noctis also couldn't stop unfavorably comparing all of his dates with Ignis, how they didn't measure up. Yeah, he felt kind of shitty about that, especially since he wasn't a catch himself, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Since Noctis had graduated from high-school, they'd spent more time than ever together as prince and advisor, and somehow that shift had also brought them closer together, as friends. Like Noctis had ascended to a level of maturity and intellect that Ignis could respect.  
  
They attended meetings together, worked through reports, discussed governmental plans, made company and industry site visits, attended galas, etc. It was pretty great to have Ignis supporting him at these boring times. They weren't as boring as they could be as long as Ignis was there.  
  
Ignis kept his private life private for the most part, especially anything regarding his relationship status. It was practically by coincidence that Noctis found out that Ignis had been single for quite a while. Something Gladio said in passing, since he and Ignis seemed to actually talk about personal stuff, the way Noctis did with Prompto.  
  
Noctis hadn't thought of that as his chance or anything, more like it had surprised and confused him. Why would someone as hot--and good at everything ever--as Ignis be single?  
  
He started worrying that Ignis's job as his advisor was keeping him too busy to have a decent private life; then he also worried if it had anything to do with Ignis being transgender. Ignis never seemed to let anything bother him (except Noctis's messiness and laziness maybe). He was so good at hiding his feelings. Total Aquarius.  
  
Not that Ignis's personal life was any of his business, but Noctis's feelings didn't exactly run on rationality. At some point in his life he wanted to at least confess to Ignis how he felt, regardless of how Ignis would respond.  
  
That ended up happening not long after, during a state New Year's party.  
  
Noctis had been surreptitiously getting drunker by the hour, his face hurting from the fake smile he had to keep up while accompanying his father around the hall, greeting all the important people he didn't give a shit about. The duties of public appearances were nothing new for the prince of Lucis. But as a kid and young teenager he'd gotten away with nodding and smiling, and giving set answers to lame questions about school or whatever.  
  
Now that he was an adult, people actually expected him to have opinions, witty anecdotes, and to be smooth with flirting. It was so bewildering. Getting tipsy helped a little. But Noctis also knew he had to hold back from getting so drunk he'd cause an embarrassing scene.  
  
After his father finally gave him a little nod indicating that the compulsory meet-and-greet was over, Noctis hurried to the nearest restroom to wash his hands and cool his damn face. His hands felt clammy and uncomfortable from having to shake hands with so many strangers; his face was glowing from the alcohol, and he was sweating under his formal suit.  
  
With exhausted longing he thought about how he could be at home in his apartment right now, lounging in sweatpants, playing video games. Maybe Ignis would still be there too, keeping him company after they'd cooked dinner together. They totally had a domestic thing going. Of course Ignis was paid to make sure he didn't starve or drown in garbage, but Noctis could enjoy that it meant time alone with Ignis.  
  
After wallowing on one of the rest-room couches for a while, Noctis got up to go find Ignis. He was still tipsy and that's all he could focus on: find Ignis.  
  
He did find Ignis in the ballroom, chatting politely to some random old woman who was probably in the government or something. Noctis never could tell these people apart.  
  
Noctis hung back by a palm planter, but Ignis glanced at him, seemed to read him while pretending to his conversation partner that he was still absorbed in the topic. It was probably only a minute later that Ignis excused himself, but it felt like forever; waiting for Ignis to stride over to him and calmly squeeze his shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right, Noct?" Ignis gently pushed him in the direction of an open terrace door. Out into the cool garden, where it wasn't so glaringly bright and crowded.  
  
"I'm fine," Noctis mumbled.  
  
In among the statues, neatly trimmed hedges, and flower beds, Ignis found them an unoccupied bench.  
  
"You've had too much to drink."  
  
"Yeah..." Noctis sighed deeply. "Iggy, can I tell you something?"  
  
"If you like." Ignis quirked his eyebrow, smiling a little.  
  
Noctis was momentarily distracted by how good he looked. He swallowed hard, and had to look away.  
  
"I really like you. Like... love you, I guess. Yeah."  
  
"You're very special to me too, Noct. You know that--"  
  
Noctis shook his head stubbornly. "I mean like, I want to, kiss, you."  
  
Ignis was silent. "Noctis, that's not a good idea."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Ignis pushed up his glasses, looking as if he was puzzling over a frustrating problem. "I thought Gladio was joking, but it seems he was correct," he said, almost to himself.  
  
"What! Gladio told you!? I told him not to! Ugh." Noctis clutched his head. Of course, Ignis had written it off as a joke.  
  
Suddenly Ignis's gentle fingers held his clenched fist.  
  
"Noct... I'm flattered."  
  
"I don't want you to be flattered." Being tipsy was making him more petulant.  
  
What happened after that Noctis mostly blanked out, because he vomited between his feet, and then almost fell on his face into a hedge. In his defence, it turned out to be food poisoning.  
  
After that evening, Ignis acted like their conversation had never happened (Noctis vaguely wondered if it really had). Noctis was grateful to leave that rejection buried and forgotten. Maybe he'd finally be able to convince his heart to move on, give other people a chance, or stay lonely forever.  
  
Almost a fortnight later, they were finished up with a joint combat training session at the citadel, when Ignis suddenly asked, "Noctis, would you like to go out to dinner with me?"  
  
"Uhhhh." Noctis froze. This really sounded like being asked on a date, but this was also Ignis.  
  
Ignis pushed up his glasses, looking a bit hesitant. "To clarify, I had a little chat with someone we both know, and er, it was illuminating."  
  
"O-okay?" Noctis was so lost, and he didn't want to give himself false hope damn it.  
  
"Although I always thought it would be unwise for a close advisor to the crown to become... involved, romantically, it seems, my perspective of the matter was too narrow."  
  
"Oh my gods, Specs, please just spell it out for me."  
  
Ignis cleared his throat, looking slightly flushed. "If you are amenable to dating, I too would be... amenable," he said, looking faintly disgusted at his own stilted speech.  
  
"Dating... you'd date me? For real?" Noctis couldn't help the goofy grin that was taking over his face.  
  
Eventually they got on the same page, and Noctis found out that his pining hadn't been entirely one-sided.  
  
***  
  
After starting his own second puberty of sorts when he was about to enter high-school, Ignis could appreciate that Noctis was growing up, without feeling pangs of jealousy. He helped Noctis with his acne; and taught him to shave the juvenile moustache on his upper lip (because it looked absurd). They trained together at the citadel sometimes; and Noctis generally relied on him and looked up to him as an older brother, which flattered Ignis immensely.  
  
At around seventeen, Ignis became painfully aware of the handsome man Noctis was growing into. The deepened voice, the sudden jump in height, the hard slender muscles, the firm narrow lines of his jaw, how his blue eyes appeared narrower and more piercing. All signs flashing in his consciousness that Noctis was no longer a cute little kid. Far from it, he was well on the way to looking extremely attractive. And he was only two years younger than Ignis.  
  
As advisor to the prince, Ignis couldn't help seeing his growing feelings for Noctis as inappropriate. Part of the reason why he'd thought putting more serious effort into dating would be a good idea, despite his nervousness about coming out to new people.  
  
Dating had it nice moments, at some point he'd even thought he might be able to fall in love. But he'd also been burned by guys who didn't understand or respect his boundaries, and seemed to expect that he'd love vaginal sex because biology, right?  
  
Very fucking wrong, and Ignis was tired of dealing with these situations. At times he wondered why he bothered dating at all. He hardly had the free time for making a partner feel appreciated and prioritized; and he found himself taking on more work to justify why he didn't go to his usual gay club more than once every few weeks.  
  
Noctis was the constant in Ignis's life, and constantly becoming more of what he wanted.  
  
No-one could accuse Noctis of being perfect, one of those absurd tabloid dreams of a shining prince. But he tried to better himself, especially after moving into his own apartment for high-school. He studied hard; he read the reports from the citadel, and tried to discuss and analyse them with Ignis in an intelligent manner; he learned to cook; he occasionally did quite well at cleaning up after himself, especially when he noticed that Ignis was tired and feeling frayed.  
  
What let Ignis feel most at ease with Noctis though was that he didn't make Ignis feel uncomfortable with offhand comments or implications about his body and desires. Maybe it helped that Luna had been one of his best friends since childhood. She was so sensible, intelligent, and mature, her influence on Noctis's sensitivity could only be for the better.  
  
Noctis was certainly sweet and respectful at an age when he could have turned into a crass fool. What surprised Ignis was that his sweetness turned out to be accompanied with actual romantic interest. Ignis believed himself to be a sharp observer, but Noctis's tipsy confession at New Year's surprised and shocked him.  
  
Certainly they had been close since childhood, and even more since Noctis's graduation, but not in a way Ignis would have believed that there was actually a spark of desire there. Had he been so oblivious? Willfully ignorant because it would never be appropriate? It took Gladio, and then a talk with Clarus, to let him see that a deeper relationship between advisor and prince could be beneficial, and that it certainly wouldn't cause Ignis to lose his job and exiled in disgrace.  
  
After feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from him, Ignis felt annoyed at himself for not knowing this already. But he could admit that there were many things he didn't know. Including that the moments between him and Noctis were both affectionate, and loaded with sexual tension.  
  
***  
  
Their first date started off much like other formal occasions. Noctis was still in front of his bathroom mirror trying to get his tie straight, while also scowling at his hair, which never seemed to look right when he needed it to.  
  
Ignis arrived ten minutes early, took a hard look at Noctis's outfit and told him to lose the tie.  
  
"Relax, Noct. This isn't a state dinner."  
  
Noctis heaved a sigh and tossed his black tie down on the bed.  
  
"Is the suit okay, or should I change?"  
  
He'd opted for a plain black suit with black dress shirt--an outfit Ignis had said looked good on him when he wore it to some cocktail reception at the grand opening of something or other a few months ago.  
  
Ignis tugged on his lapels, popped the top button of his shirt, and smoothed everything into symmetry.  
  
"You look great," Ignis said with a smile, which suddenly felt much more meaningful and exciting to Noctis when he could remind himself that, yes, they were on their way to a date; and yes, Ignis was interested in him. He almost wanted to do a victory pose, but that would be undignified.  
  
Speaking of dignified, Ignis looked hot, and Noctis could openly appreciate that now. He copied the movement of sliding his palms over Ignis's shoulders, down the front of his semi-formal dinner jacket. Ignis's white shirt looked crisp, the top button also left open so there was a glimpse of silver necklace around Ignis's neck.  
  
His side-parted fringe was left to feather more over his eyes, rather than combed flat. It was nice, more casual and trendy.  
  
"So, um, you look great too," Noctis said.  
  
Ignis smiled a little bashfully while thanking him. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
The restaurant was downtown, no parking (let alone valet), so they had to walk five minutes from the nearest parking building. It looked modern, chic, but had a warm welcoming sort of atmosphere from the lighting and plant arrangements. While Ignis confirmed their booking, Noctis glanced around the clientele and confirmed that this was probably a popular 'romantic' spot.  
  
The seating was more intimate than the sort of restaurants that just had a lot of tables in one big room to maximize their capacity. The music also wasn't blaring, and just added a smooth ambiance.  
  
Once they were seated and browsing the menus, Ignis said, "Can you live with there being vegetables on the menu? I assure you all the main dishes here are _soup_ erb."  
  
Noctis grimaced. "Ha ha. If there's also meat I'll live."  
  
"I hope you're not _scoffing_ at food puns."  
  
Solemnly Noctis said, "I'll make the sacri _fries_ and eat veges today."  
  
Ignis snorted.  
  
"Hey, do you think they have fries?"  
  
"That's completely off the menu. But if you're set on meat there's a nice '42 merlot to go with that. For poultry or fish they have a fine selection of white wines. The prosecco frizzante is also _saucy_."  
  
Noctis was giggling behind his hand. He wasn't good at coming up with follow-ups to Ignis's puns, but seeing him in such a good mood was helping him feel less nervous about being on a date. "Sure, Iggy, pick whatever you think works best."  
  
To Ignis's look he added, "Come on, you know I can't remember all that wine stuff."  
  
"Very well, decide on a main and I'll choose the wine."  
  
Noctis went back to studying the menu, chewing on his lower lip. Everything sounded so classy.  
  
"The filet mignon is excellent, but the wild barramundi should be in season and very fresh. They use charcoal so the grilled fish is nicely flavoured. Noct?"  
  
"Hm? Yeah, I'll get the fish."  
  
"White wine it is, then," Ignis said, and gestured to bring over a waiter.  
  
This wasn't so different from every other time Noctis went out in a formal situation, and Ignis had to keep nudging and guiding him because he couldn't do classy except when the honour of the kingdom depended on it.  
  
With Ignis he wanted to be himself, and have fun, not sit there like a royal doll at a banquet. At least he'd remember which cutlery to use if this place set out more than three options.  
  
Ignis did most of the talking, which Noctis was grateful for because the change of context was making it weirdly difficult to think of what to talk about with Ignis. He should've probably read up on some first date tips and what people are actually supposed to do. Too late now though.  
  
Noctis could admit though that the food was pretty great, and sitting across from Ignis, looking into his eyes, watching his gestures, hearing him talk about things other than work, was worth it. Since Noctis knew next to nothing about the region's wineries or the wine-making process, he could at least ask questions and listen. It was interesting, and again, perfect excuse to sit there staring at Ignis.  
  
For dessert Noctis ordered a slice of chocolate cake with ice cream, berries, and liqueur. Noctis wasn't much of a drinker, so after two glasses of wine he was feeling pretty tipsy, add to that the cherry liqueur and he was giggling while offering Ignis a spoonful of dessert.  
  
Ignis raised an eyebrow, and then accepted. Right after, Noctis leaned forward, lips parted, so that Ignis would get the hint and feed him too. Ignis did so with an indulgent sigh. "Always content to be fed, aren't you."  
  
Noctis nodded deeply, and then flashed Ignis a chocolate-covered grin. Ignis tried to look disapproving, but then burst into low laughter.  
  
By the time Ignis got him to the front door of his apartment, Noctis was almost tripping over with sleepiness. Ignis let them in with his spare key, and Noctis fell against him after he closed the door. He sighed contentedly, snuggling up to Ignis's chest.  
  
"Thanks, Ig. I like having dinner with you when you don't need to cook, and it's just the two of us." He smiled sleepily, and pecked a little kiss on Ignis's mouth. Technically not even the first time they'd kissed on the lips, and Noctis hoped not the last.  
  
Ignis brushed fingers over his cheek, and kissed him properly. Noctis sighed when they parted. It felt so right to snuggle up to Ignis and kiss him. It would be even better if they could continue this in bed.  
  
Ignis cleared his throat, and said, "I should get going. Thanks for the lovely evening, Noct."  
  
Noctis grumbled against the crook of Ignis's neck. "Can you sleep over?"  
  
"Noctis... I'd like to take this a bit slower. We can go out again soon if you'd like."  
  
"Mmm okay, yeah. I just... want you to know that I'm really into you. Like, really, really..."  
  
"I did get that impression, yes," Ignis said drily, and lightly nudged his thigh against Noctis's erection.  
  
Noctis bit his lip on a moan. "Iggy, no fair..."  
  
"Sleep well, my prince." He kissed Noctis's forehead, and untangled himself. "I'll come over tomorrow morning with breakfast. Remember, your first meeting is at ten. Good night."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Noctis made pistol fingers at the closing door, then proceeded to trip into the couch as he backed up into the living room. His head was kind of spinning and he needed to drink water before he crawled into bed. He was parched. After gulping down a glass of water he collapsed on his bed without bothering to undress.  
  
He wasn't particularly sleepy anymore, his mind taunting him with insecurities. Noctis hadn't meant to come off so needy and forward on their first date. With anyone else he'd dated, he'd rarely wanted to initiate anything; he'd kind of just gone along with stuff as long as it didn't turn him off.  
  
What if Ignis now thought Noctis just wanted to get in his pants because people kept breaking up with him and he was desperate? He raked his hands through his hair. He was such an idiot.  
  
He hadn't even meant his request to be just sexual. Noctis wouldn't deny that he wanted to have sex with Ignis eventually, and that he'd been turned on, but at the forefront of his mind had been a longing for more comfortable intimacy. He knew he liked Ignis's hugs, and he didn't get them often. He wanted to curl up in Ignis's arms, kiss a little, feel fingers playing through his hair, breathe in Ignis's clean scent, and just feel safe and wanted. Did that sound too immature?  
  
***  
  
Ignis sighed heavily, shouldering off his jacket and letting it drop on his bed. He stepped into the adjoining bathroom and splashed water on his flushed face. On the drive home he'd kept thinking about kissing Noctis, Noctis pressed up against him, aroused Noctis, Noctis spread out for him on the bed...  
  
He was surprised by how forward Noctis had been in asking him to stay the night, but considering his thoughts in the past half hour, Ignis wasn't faring much better. However, when he considered the reality, there were some definite hang-ups weighing on his mind and cooling his lust.  
  
Ignis shuddered at memories he'd best like to forget permanently. He didn't want those experiences muddying up his feelings with Noctis. But once they were back on his mind it was difficult to dispel them.  
  
Sex was just so… complicated sometimes when his anatomy didn't fully match up to his masculine identity. Seeing him naked, people made assumptions, sometimes slipped into heteronormative stereotypes about how they thought he'd act in bed, or how they should treat him.  
  
Sometimes Ignis thought he should be pragmatic about vaginal penetration, but then it hit him that it really didn't work for him. To the point where just the idea became repellant and made him feel queasy.  
  
It was his body and he didn't have to accept that if he didn't want to. He'd long ago made peace with his total lack of interest in his vagina, but adding another person to that equation had made him feel unsure of himself, uncertain if he was over-reacting or being selfish.  
  
It was… tiring, and made Ignis reluctant to even try.  
  
Noctis had been special to him for a long time though. Noctis had known him since they were children, had (after initial surprise and lack of knowledge) been understanding and supportive of his transition. And had long harbored feelings for him.  
  
If things got weird and uncomfortable because of sex and they broke up that would... mess Ignis up. He'd try not to show it, but it would hurt for a long time. The more he thought about it the more it started to terrify him.  
  
  
After a night of fitful sleep and worse dreams, Ignis decided he needed to talk things out with Noctis as soon as possible. Definitely before they were further along into dating. At this point he wasn't so deep in feelings that he couldn't graciously accept that things wouldn't work out between them after all. It had only been one date. Although Ignis longed for more, he could continue as just advisor and friend if that's how things needed to stay.  
  
He arrived at Noctis's apartment with crepes and coffee, and Noctis was already awake, jumping off the couch with his phone in his hand. He looked groggy. That was fairly typical though.  
  
"Good morning, Noct."  
  
"Morning, Ig. Thanks for the breakfast delivery." Noctis padded over in sweatpants and t-shirt, and slumped against the kitchen counter. He fidgeted with the coffee cup Ignis handed him.  
  
"So about last night…" Noctis said slowly. He cupped the coffee in his hands and worried his lower lip.  
  
Ignis made a gently encouraging sound. He wanted to let Noctis find his words; he was also relieved that Noctis had opened the topic he'd been intending to broach. Usually trying to talk to Noctis about a serious topic in the morning was like talking to a wall.  
  
"I, uh, want to apologize. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable last night, with what I said…"  
  
Ignis smiled. "I see. Thank you, and I accept your apology, Noct."  
  
"I didn't mean for it to sound like I expected you to have sex with me on the first date. But I did want to sleep with you, like, actually sleep. You give the best hugs, and I figured it'd be even nicer if I could fall asleep like that."  
  
"Well, I must admit I interpreted your request as sexual," Ignis said, chuckling. He set a plate of crepes, fresh fruit, and whipped sweet cream in front of Noctis.  
  
"I kind of just wanted to snuggle, and maybe kiss some more. Is that weird?"  
  
"Not at all. Everyone has their preferences." Ignis smiled at Noctis's lightly blushing face. "Actually, there's something related I need to talk to you about. I didn't want to spring this on you when you're barely awake, but this seems as good a time as any." Ignis pushed up his glasses, and put his hands on the edge of the counter to steady himself.  
  
Noctis stopped picking at his fruit, his expression blank but worried.  
  
"It's about sex," Ignis said decisively. "I'm not at all interested in vaginal penetration, with anyone, ever. It's just one of my hard boundaries. I realize this could be a deal-breaker, but I'm prepared for that."  
  
"Oh." Noctis blinked at him. "Um, I hadn't, thought… I mean, obviously I get that you have a, uh, vagina, but I wasn't--" He blushed in frustration and his eyebrows quirked.  
  
"It's fine if you need some time to think about this."  
  
"I don't! I mean, it's clearly something you don't want. And I'm fine with not doing that. I want you to be comfortable..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ignis's heart was beating too quickly, too hard, too loudly.  
  
Noctis nodded firmly, and then took a long gulp of coffee. Ignis would never admit just how relieved that made him. He reached out and squeezed Noctis's other hand.  
  
"Thank you, Noct."  
  
They fell silent, but their hands remained clasped. Ignis was caressing Noctis's skin with his thumb, and his heartbeat finally calmed. He knew the conversation wasn’t entirely over--he wanted to discuss Noctis's boundaries too, but for now he was content to just enjoy this moment.  
  
  
***  
  
Ignis had said they could go out again and he'd meant it. Compartmentalizing their work and private lives would probably be difficult, and maybe cause them problems, but they had been friends since childhood. Becoming lovers would build on their existing relationship, but not fundamentally change it. Or so Ignis hoped.  
  
For their next date they agreed on a barbecue restaurant that Noctis liked. They had been there a few times before, usually together with Prompto, or Gladio and Iris. The place was quite casual, full of young people and big groups sharing hot pots and platters of grilled meat. Noisy and bustling, so that it was more difficult to hold a conversation, but the staff were friendly and helpful; and Noctis looked in heaven stuffing his face with meat.  
  
This was also one of the few occasions when Noctis insisted on being the one to do the cooking. Cooking in this situation meant arranging the slices of meat on the table-top coal grill, turning them, and cutting away the bone.  
  
There were also meant to be slices of onion, but Noctis forgot those and they burned to charred remnants. Despite the urge to point this out, Ignis let Noctis barbecue how he liked. He wasn't intending to stuff his face with onions. And it was rather sweet how focused Noctis was on grilling the meat just right, and then depositing choice pieces on Ignis's plate.  
  
"You like it a bit rare, right?" Noctis asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Are you going to eat any of these lettuce wraps?"  
  
"Nah, I'm good," Noctis said, grimacing at the remaining lettuce on the condiments.  
  
"If you like have the rest of the glass noodles. This kimchi is excellent."  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
At the end of the meal Noctis was groaning about how full his stomach was, but still managed to drag Ignis to a bakery to buy a box of mini lemon tarts to take home.  
  
When Ignis parked in the garage of Noctis's apartment building, Noctis held up the cake box and smirked. "Wanna come up for coffee?"  
  
Ignis tapped a finger under his chin. "You certainly know how to tempt me."  
  
Ignis's lips still tingled and burned a bit, and Noctis's mouth tasted of chili paste too; everything tasted of chili paste. Coffee sounded perfect.  
  
They did have coffee, and tarts, and kissed each other in between the small lemony mouthfuls they could still stomach after dinner. Half the tarts remained uneaten and forgotten while they became absorbed in making out.  
  
Noctis tipped back onto the couch, drawing Ignis with him. Their legs tangled just right to give a little pressure to squirm against while they kissed. They were still fully dressed apart from shoving their jackets off, and dropping Ignis's glasses on the table.  
  
Lazy and relaxed, neither of them made any move to make this more urgent or involved than it was. They caressed each other's faces and hair; sometimes they drifted apart to just hold each other and wander around with their hands.  
  
That wasn't to say that they weren't turned on. Ignis felt Noctis's shaky sigh on his lips, felt the wet touch of the tip of his tongue.  
  
"I could probably come in my pants." Noctis lifted his arms above his head, clinging to the edge of the couch.  
  
"Indeed," Ignis said after exhaling a shaky breath.  
  
He flexed his thigh between Noctis's legs, and Noctis stifled a moan against Ignis's jaw. Noctis moved his thigh as well, and Ignis rocked against him. The friction was so much and yet so very little.  
  
Ignis hooked a finger into the collar of Noctis's t-shirt, pulling it down to expose his beautiful collarbones. He licked over the soft skin, wanted to suck hard, bite, leave a mark on Noctis's skin he'd find in the morning.  
  
Noctis groaned, and bit down on Ignis's shoulder. Ignis gasped, and then let out a low laugh. Trust Noctis to go right ahead while he hesitated. He loved it though.  
  
"Noct," Ignis panted into his neck.  
  
He nipped over Noctis's pulse, holding him closer. Noctis squirmed under him when Ignis sucked a pink mark to his skin. He could already imagine Noctis being flustered at a meeting tomorrow, fidgeting with his turtleneck collar. Better than always only daydreaming.  
  
Noctis rutted up against his thigh, and Ignis held him; he was getting off on Noctis just as much as Noctis was getting off on him.  
  
"Ig--" Noctis's nails dug into Ignis's back as he came in his jeans. Ignis gasped out Noctis's name when he came just a few moments later.  
  
They lay together, breath stilling. Ignis stared at Noctis's flushed face, his chest swelling with awe and adoration, and so much love. He pressed a kiss to Noctis's forehead, another on the tip of his nose, several more on his cheeks, before he touched their lips together in a sweet kiss.  
  
Noctis shifted gingerly, looking down at the front of his jeans. "I don't want to move, but I feel all sticky and gross."  
  
Ignis laughed. "I think I have the advantage there. Not by much though," he said, sitting up and feeling the uncomfortable wetness in his boxer briefs.  
  
He stood up, and held out a hand for Noctis. "Come along. It'll be more comfortable to snuggle in bed."  
  
Noctis grinned big and radiant, and then grabbed the offered hand. Ignis threaded their fingers together.  
  
Maybe staying wasn't a bad idea after all.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
